Man Up
by Runadaemon
Summary: KyoukoxKanae pairing! The 'realistic' way these two Love-Me girls could grow to love each other. No relation to any of my other fics, and different from my normal writing. Enter at your own risk!


Disclaimer: This is unrelated to ANY of my other fics.

Warning: Girl on girl, Girls' Love, KyoukoxKanae fic. You've been warned. Flames will be used to roast you over a spit of sarcasm.

Dedicated to Mystierains! She wanted to know how a relationship between the two of them could realistically work out, and instead of explaining, I figured I could write it for her.

It all started with the increase in popularity that Kyouko experienced. She cried to Moko about men starting to tease her and ask her on dates without listening to her rejections. Kyouko had no interest in men, but all the men who asked her out seemed utterly convinced she would adore them if she just went out with them once. She had no idea how to get them to leave her alone without severing the relations with the men entirely.

"I wish I could tell them to f*** off, but in our business, relations are everything! What do I do, Mokooo?" Kyouko's eyes reflected frustration, annoyance, and genuine worry. Moko's face remained blank for a moment, struck by Kyouko's cuteness and warmed by her friend's trust. Recently Kyouko's hair had gotten some length to it, reaching her shoulders, and with the perm and re-dye Kyouko had gotten, she really was becoming cuter. Moko sighed and sat down next to her best friend.

"I wish I could help you, but I'm having the same problem. It's not too bad when it's other actors coming onto us, but when directors start up, rejecting them harshly is bad for our careers." They simultaneously sighed and sat back on the bench, resting against each other's backs. Kyouko let out a little laugh that sent vibrations through Moko's chest.

"If one of us were a guy, we could just 'date' each other to get the other people to leave us alone. Ah, why couldn't I have been born a guy? Then I could always protect you, Moko!" Kyouko let out a wistful smile and sigh, not seeing Moko's thoughtful face looking up in contemplation.

"Why can't we date each other? It's becoming a popular idea nowadays. There are plenty of successful artists that are claiming to be gay, and it seems to help their sales. If it's you, Kyouko, I don't have a problem dating you. It's not like we're in it for love; it's for mutual protection. And who knows, this idea could be the fastest way to get ourselves noticed."

"But if it's a lie, then we're lying to everyone! We can't even tell anyone it's fake, because it'll be discovered. But…if it's Moko then I don't mind dating either….after all, I already love you. Just not in that destructive, begging to be walked all over way." Kyouko sat up and turned to meet Moko's eyes. Sitting in the Love-Me Locker room, discussing their plans to date each other seemed almost painfully ironic.

"If we're going to do this, we have a problem. You can't lie to save your life. Can you create a role and maintain it at all times? Create a role where you're you, but you love me like you once loved Sho. Wait, scratch that." Kanae took Kyouko's face in her hands and fleshed out the role they would both have to play for possibly the rest of their lives. "You love me with a possessive, innocent and unfaltering fire. You are loyal only to me. You have no interest in men; not their minds, their penises, their roles, or their wishes. If anything, you're a man-hater. Men are what ruin relationships. Between two females, the ultimate understanding is possible. Can you create this role, Kyouko?"

Kyouko nodded and a new fire lit in her eyes. She covered Moko's hands on her face with her own, and showed possibly the most tempting face even Kanae had ever seen. "I belong only to you, Moko-chan. You're the only one that can fully understand me. I know that now. Men will never understand me the way you do. You complete me in ways that no one else could ever hope to fathom."

Kanae felt a chill go down her spine with a foreboding of doom. She may lose her heart to a love like this one. But she wouldn't lose to her rival! Moko smiled and leaned in to rest her forehead against Kyouko's. "It's about time you understood who you belong to. You're mine, now and forever. How do we break it to everyone else?"

"Consider the news spread." The two girls jumped and turned to the doorway in unison. Sawara stood there with a face displaying horror and morbid curiosity. The one who had spoken was Amamiya. Her face was blank and bordering on bored. "If you're done polluting this sacred love-free shelter with your damned lovey-doveyness, can you leave? I need to change into my uniform."

"When did the two of you walk in?" With faces mutually blushing and horror-struck, the girls had a simultaneous thought, though they didn't know it. _Has our plan been ruined already? Why didn't we hear them?_

Chiori stared ahead and sighed. "Right about the point that Kyouko was telling you how you completed her. Geez. I knew you two had a sadomasochistic love for each other, but I didn't know it was romantic." She grimaced and walked to her locker. "Seriously though, don't pollute this room with your love. I don't care that you're two girls, but I won't forgive lovey-dovey couples. …How long are you going to stand there like you're about to make out for?"

Sawara 'eeped' and muttered something about the President. Then he took off before the girls could do more than jump apart. Gaping at each other, as the door swung shut, Chiori began to strip and sighed.

"I'm only going to say this once. Keep your act together from now on. If you're going to play at being lovers, at least give off the vibe that you love each other. As a fellow loveless girl, I can tell it isn't real. You better be more careful or the President will be able to tell as well. But it's not my business. So good luck, and don't make me regret my part in this." The locker door clanged shut and Chiori walked out to get to work.

Moko was the first one to recover. "We don't give off the loving vibe, huh? What creates the loving vibe? How do I convince others that I love Kyouko? Wait. Let me lock the door. We don't want any more interruptions while we figure this out." She locked the door and sat down to contemplate the problem. "Let's figure out what it means to love someone, and how couples show that love without being disgustingly lovey-dovey. I know you don't want to think about your previous love, but suck it up and deal. We'll never get the men off our backs if we don't man up now."

Kyouko's chin firmed and sat down next to Kanae. "You're right. So love is… wanting to be there for that person, no matter what it costs you." Kanae cut her off.

"That's not always true. That could be too innocent for our love. Love is mutually sacrificing, not the same person sacrificing for the other all the time. Love is… always providing for the other one." Kyouko cut Kanae off.

"Just providing for the other doesn't prove love! Besides, if both people pool their resources, they can provide for each other much better than one person being the sole provider. Love is… wanting to always make the other person smile, and keep them happy." Kyouko paused, waiting for Kanae to argue, but she simply nodded her head in agreement, so Kyouko continued. "Love is believing in the other person whole-heartedly, and-" The expected cut-off appeared.

"That's stupid. Love isn't always believing in the other person. It's seeing the other person's potential and pushing them towards it, or bluntly telling the other person when they shouldn't try doing something. It's one thing to believe in someone, but you have to see the person for who they really are, so you have to realize that they have limits, and be there to support them when they fail." Kyouko's face went from shocked to considering, so Kanae continued the brainstorming session. "Love is wanting to be with that person always." She looked to Kyouko.

"No, love is mentally always being beside that person. You can't physically be with them always, but it doesn't take away from the love you have for them. Just by thinking of them all the time, you are there beside them in heart, if not in mind. That's much better than being tied at the hip. Love is…trusting that person, no matter what."

Kanae frowned and had to butt in. "Only after they've proven trustworthy. You can't blindly trust someone. They have to earn it. Love grows on a person, it's not a sudden all-consuming passion that can't be denied. That's lust. And speaking of, love is also about physical attraction. What are we gonna do about that?" Kanae discreetly looked at Kyouko only to be taken aback at the blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Well, I've always known you were beautiful Moko-chan. I don't know about physical attraction, but I can certainly appreciate your features. Love is about wanting to own that person, heart, body, and soul. But let's not make our love creepy and unhealthy, so we'll keep the possessiveness without the traumatizing jealousy. Like, we'll be possessive, but with this absolute trust that the other will never stray. How does that sound?" Kanae nodded.

"Your suggestion is grammatically wrong, but I get what you mean, so I'll leave it alone. Our love will be absolute trust, mixed with possessiveness, thoughtfulness, and a healthy dose of mutual support, whether physical, monetary, mental, or emotional. With these characteristics, we can create our roles right now, right?" They both sighed and mentally began the process of becoming their characters.

….So I didn't mean for this to become a chaptered story, but honestly I'm too tired to write out the rest of it right now. Thoughts, comments, things to edit? This literally came from my brain, to the document, to the ffnet site. Remember, you roast me, I roast you. ^.^ Happy Holidays now!


End file.
